


Overcome

by mabonwitch



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub has been healed, Beelzebub was Ba'al Before Falling, Crowley Was Not Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, He/Him Pronouns for Raphael, Healer Raphael, Is what I'm saying, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Raphael Has A Penis, Reunion Sex, Reunions, They were a couple before the Fall, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), there are no flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: Raphael feels no one has taken proper care of Ba'al while he has been unavailable. He sets about fixing this...with his mouth.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Raphael (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Overcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Innocuous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837399) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Look, if you want my head-canon, you are just going to have to wander over to flamethrower's excellent series which inspired this and go from there. Suffice it to say: Raphael is Crowley's twin and has been out of the picture for a long time, and it has been, oh, 6,000+ years since these two have seen each other.

The first time After was... Well. Raphael had always been good in bed. 

Ba'al gasped as Raphael's lips traced a path across their chest. They had one hand anchored in the bed sheets, the other twisted demandingly in Raphael's hair. Raphael didn't hurry. His clever hands caressed Ba'al's hips and the outside of their thighs. Ba'al writhed as teeth teased at their nipple. They growled in impatience.

Raphael raised his head, smirking. His eyes sparkled. Ba'al repressed a wave of relief that their overt display of...status...hadn't disgusted Raphael. Not that he had shown any signs of caring that Ba'al was a demon these days.

"Something you want, sweetheart?" Raphael teased. "You seem tense."

And, oh, that was so perfectly like the Raphael they remembered from Before. It stole their breath for a moment. "Why don't you do something about that?"

Raphael considered. "Well. If you insist." He stretched back up to lie alongside them. His eyes were intent on their face while his hand skated down over their belly to where they were wet and aching. Raphael kissed them hungrily. Their fingers were so clever. They always had been. Healer's hands Raphael would laugh. Ba'al made a sound of approval into the kiss.

Raphael stroked, circling where they were most sensitive. He drew them up, played their body until it became a single piercing note. The pleasure washed through them in a blinding wave of light. 

When they blinked their eyes open, Raphael was watching intently. His eyes were dark with arousal. Ba'al gave him a lazy smile. Raphael moved his fingers a little, a question on his face. Ba'al sucked in a sharp breath. Ah. Yes. They had forgotten Raphael's rather thorough knowledge of their body's capacity for multiple orgasms. They nodded permission.

The second time was a shorter, sharper ascent. Raphael didn't kiss them this time, just watched. It made Ba'al want to disappear. Or explode. Something.

Now was perhaps not the time to consider it.

Heat, so unlike Hell's painful flames, burned through them. Raphael licked his lips. They remembered, with a visceral rush, what it was like to have Raphael's mouth on them. It sent them over again in a hungry, clenching rush.

Raphael slid a slow finger into them. They didn't open their eyes this time, just arched their back and purred. They could do that here. Raphael wasn't a threat, was the opposite of a threat. There was a gentle kiss on their forehead, a unspoken acknowledgement of their trust. Lips trailed down their throat and chest as one finger became two. Raphael shifted above them, settling his body between their thighs. Three fingers slid deep and wet in them, curling against their sweet spot. Ba'al tightened deliberately. Hair tickled their belly. They wound their fingers in it and opened their eyes at last. A thrill went through them at the erotic picture they were presented with. 

Raphael seemed to sense them watching, because he looked up to hold Ba'al's gaze as he kissed the last inch down and fit his mouth over Ba'al's clit. Ba'al growled again, they couldn't help it. It felt impossible. No one ever took their time with Ba'al anymore, squeezing out a second orgasm as though that were a fucking accomplishment instead of the bare minimum. Raphael was smiling down there, they could feel it. His fingers were moving blessedly slow. Ba'al would call it a tease if they didn't know for sure Raphael would follow through. He didn't speed up until Ba'al was pulling at his hair. They couldn't remember the last time they'd made sounds like this, demanding and hungry over nothing more than their own pleasure. Only then did Raphael fuck into them in earnest, meeting the rhythm Ba'al set, tongue pressed just right. Their third orgasm tore through them.

It barely slowed them down. They reached down and pulled Raphael up, wrapping their legs around Raphael's waist. Raphael resisted for half a moment, long enough to ask, "In you now, darling?"

When Ba'al nodded, impatient, Raphael let them have his cock. Oh, he was every bit as big and thick as Ba'al remembered, craved. Ba'al didn't let him slow again, pushing up into him with the same speed he'd been taking them. Their hips snapped together. They could hear Raphael now, the little gasps and moans he made. He was shifting a little, and even knowing what he was angling for, it still took Ba'al by surprise. They cried out. They were wet and swollen, almost too sensitive where Raphael rubbed against them inside and out. It had been forever since they'd had Raphael in them and, oh.

They didn't remember closing their eyes. When they opened them this time, Raphael still hadn't come, for fuck's sake. Ba'al narrowed their eyes in a glare that sent imps fleeing in terror. Raphael grinned back at them. They growled and flipped him over. He laughed in delight, hands coming to their hips. "Yes, go on, take what you want."

What they wanted was his orgasm. They settled in his lap, grinding down with purpose. They didn't think of Before very often, but they could, they would - ah. The smile that curved their lips was not very nice. They reached down and guided one of Raphael's hands to their mouth. They held it there, wrapping their lips around several delicate fingers, and sucked. Raphael's breath hitched, and finally his rhythm stuttered. He stared up at Ba'al with wide eyes. Ba'al smirked around their mouthful. They were about to make it so much worse. They brought their free hand up. They traced around their lips, then began a languid path down their own body. They felt Raphael twitch in them at that. He always did like a good show. 

Ba'al was not, as a rule, loud. Not unless they were terrifying someone. They were now, though, loosening the hold they had on themself to moan around Raphael's fingers. His eyes actually rolled back in his head at that. "Ba'al," he said. Ba'al felt a thrill go through them. They screwed down, tilting to chase their own pleasure. This time, when they came, Raphael followed.

Raphael made quite a picture, sex-wrecked as he was. Sweat clung to his curves. His red hair was dark, his lips and cheeks flushed with color. His blue eyes were dazed as he looked up at them. Ba'al lifted their hips, letting him slide out, and released his fingers. His hands made their way back to Ba'al's hips. They tugged.

Ba'al laughed, startled and incredulous. "Insatiable," they accused. They couldn't remember the last time they had laughed.

"Oh, were you done?" Raphael asked as Ba'al knelt over their face. "I thought I ought to clean up. Wouldn't want to leave you a mess. S'rude."

His tongue snaked out before they could answer. Ba'al groaned. Apparently they weren't done. His mouth was so- the way he could curl his tongue, in and in. He was licking himself out of them. Ba'al reached out to cling to the headboard. Their legs were trembling, threatening to give out. Pleasure thudded in their ears. They shrieked as they tipped over the edge again, then sobbed as Raphael kept licking, sending them straight into a second orgasm.

Raphael caught them as they fell. They were lowered tenderly onto the bed. Gentle hands cupped their face and soothed over the lines of their body. They felt utterly wrung out, pleasure suffusing every inch of them. Raphael rubbed his clean-shaven cheek against their belly. Ba'al met his eyes.

"One more?" Raphael asked. "You haven't been taken care of properly in too long, sweetheart."

Ba'al mustered the energy to drape one long leg over Raphael's shoulder. "One more," they agreed. For you, they thought.

The last orgasm of the night slipped out of them with a sigh under Raphael's patient mouth. At last, Raphael crawled up their body and draped himself over them. Ba'al would wrap him up for warmth, but they couldn't move. 

After a nameless amount of time had passed, they turned their head. Raphael's eyes were closed, his breathing even and peaceful. Ba'al knew he wasn't truly asleep, though. 

"Any more, and you'd have to heal me," Ba'al said. A small smile tugged at Raphael's lips. A strange frision went through Ba'al. "No," they said. Pausing, they considered. "At least, not tonight."

Raphael laughed, smug and happy, and Ba'al smiled. It had turned into quite the reunion. They could get used to this.


End file.
